This invention is directed to a mote knife of particular construction for use in a fiber cleaning system.
The use of mote knives of various constructions for use in fiber cleaning operations, particularly fiber web cleaning such as in carding machines, is well known throughout the industry. Conventional fiber cleaning arrangements are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,287, 5,890,264 and 5,926,919. The mote knife structures, in each of theses patents, are arranged a selected distance from the fiber web which is carried by a rotating cylinder. The front edge of the mote knives are adjacent the fiber web while the remaining structure diverges away from the cylinder in a uniform progressive manner. This structure results in the unnecessary loss of the longer fibers due to unnecessary breakage during removal of the dust and trash from the fiber web.
The instant invention has for its object a mote knife which bring about improved cleaning of broken fibers, dust and trash from fiber webs.
Another object of the invention is a mote knife which creates a binary air flow of increasing and decreasing velocities during the fiber cleaning operation.
Another object of the invention of the invention is a mote knife which creates channels of progress and regressive sizes between its lower surfaces and a fiber carrying cylinder.
Another object of the invention is a mote knife structure which creates along with the periphery of the fiber carrying cylinder, an increase and a decrease in the velocity if the binary air flow.
Another object of the invention is a mote knife structure which brings about an improved retention of longer fibers of the fiber web during fiber cleaning.
Another object of the invention is a mote knife structure which reduces the number of fibers broken during cleaning.